Nearing the End
by c20gleason
Summary: A series of events that happen to Colin Shepard. Some unfortunate, some fortunate, and some very fortunate. Rated M for future chapters. Mostly for language though.


Author: Colin Gleason  
>Game: Mass Effect Characters: Colin Shepard, Tali, EDI, Admiral Hackett<br>Disclaimer: Mass Effect is copyrighted by BioWare.

Nearing the End

Ch. 1 A Dream to Remember

It's been a month since the events at the Collector Base happened. Both Shepard and Tali have enjoyed what peace they've been able to have together by working on the Normandy's engines or just simply spending quality time together. Although since the destruction of the Collector Base Shepard has been having the vision from the Prothean beacon burning through his mind every night. Tonight it will be the worse he has had yet.

EDI's holo pops up in Shepard's cabin. "Shepard, you have an incoming call from the engineering deck."

Sighs, "I know what she's going to say. Why she always have to ask me if she can come up, I don't know." He looks over at EDI. "Sorry EDI I'm just ranting here. Send it through."

The holo of EDI disappears followed by crackling over the speakers, "Hey Shepard you mind if I come up?"

He rubs his forehead, "Tali you know that you don't have to keep asking me if you can come up."

"I know... I'm just.. I'm still getting used to this."

"It's okay, you're always welcomed up here. Come on up." As he waits for her, he continues to write down the notes he was writing down. Just as he finishes his notes he hears Tali knocking on the door. Turning to the door, "Tali?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head, "You can come in."

As she opens the door, he gets up to greet her. "How have you been Tali?" He said in a concerned tone.

She grabs her hands, "I've been good. That cough I had is finally gone."

"I'm glad to hear that." He sighs with relief as he grabs her by the hips, "I was actually just about to go to sleep. Do you want to join me?"

She perks up, "Sure!" He smiles and she responds embarrassingly by lowering her head, "I... I mean I was just think about doing that as well."

Pressing his head on her visor, "Great just let me get changed." He turns away, and starts to get undressed. She quickly looks away, but takes peeks every now and then. Noticing this, "Heh, Tali we've been together for a little over a month now. You're not still embarrassed by this are you?"

"I uh... I suppose I still am." She looks at him fully, "Quarians never really spend quality time with each other. Most of the time we just work on our ships, constantly repairing them. The only time that we really spend time with each other is well... you know."

He finishes getting dressed, and then both of them crawl into bed. "I know this is out of your comfort zone Tali." He pauses at the next thought he was thinking, "If... if you feel like this won't work I'll understand."

She quickly looks at him, "No! No that's not it... I just... let's talk about this later."

He pulls her and strokes her arms, "Alright." They quickly drift off into sleep in each other arms. During the middle of the night though, Shepard starts to toss and turn. Once again his dream, his vision burns through his brain.

_"You are not Saren."_

Confusingly, _"What?"_

_"You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."_

_"No it can't be."_ Suddenly he gets enveloped in a bright light. A planet zooms into focus, and he can see that it's Ilos in front of him. Then gets thrown back out of the system, and brought towards the Citadel. The Citadel activates and Shepard sees thousands of Reapers exiting out of the Citadel.

_"Reaper. A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. What they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are."_

_"I will stop you."_

_"Confidence born of ignorance. We impose order on the chaos of organic life. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it."_

Out in the distance he can hear Tali calling out his name. He want to call back at her, but the words don't escape his lips. Then he gets thrown around to the other end of the galaxy to an unknown planet._ "What is this... where am I?"_

_"My kind transcends your very understanding. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence. We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world."_

_"I will find a way!"_

_"Your words are as empty as your future. This exchange is over..."_

. . .

Tali reaches over to him and starts to shake him, "Shepard!"

Tossing and turning some more, he moans. "No I'll find a way."

She starts to shake him violently, "Shepard wake up!"

Moaning loudly, "NO!" His eyes shoot open, and turns towards Tali.

Breathing a sigh of relief, "Keelah. I never thought you would wake."

He gets up and pushes himself towards the end of the bed. Combing his hands through his hair, "It's alright. I'm okay now."

Moving in close, "No you're not. You broke out in a cold sweat, and started thrashing around."

He turns to grab her hand, "It's okay. I'm okay, it's over now."

"It was your vision again wasn't it?"

He nods his head, "They're getting more intense than usual. But the worst part of it is I still don't fully understand what it all means. It's almost like the Protheans had some other information about Reapers."

"Maybe we should go see Liara. She might be able to work out what it all means."

"I know you're probably right Tali, but... I don't think even she will be able to work it out."

"You'll figure something out. You always do. Like what you did for me when I was on trial. I still can't express how much it meant to me when you didn't say anything about what my father did."

Smiling sadly, "I wouldn't let what your father did ruin the life you have with the Flotilla."

"I know I just..." She looks down, "I never would have thought my life would turn out like this."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that I have you..." She moves her free hand towards her visor, "someone who can look beyond my helmet."

He grabs her other hand, "You know I would do anything for you right?"

"I know... do you remember what we were talking about last night?"

Looking away, "Yes I remember." He then lets go of her hands.

"Like I said, it's not the fact that I don't think this will work it's just..." She starts to rub her wrists.

_Wow she's really nervous._ "It's okay Tali you can talk to me."

Sighing, "I... I want to know about us. Where are we headed?"

Smiling now, "Where are we headed." Chuckling, "You know that has been on my mind for awhile now too." He gets up off the bed, and moves to his dresser. "I've done a little research about Quarian traditions and customs, and to be honest I've been thinking about doing this for awhile now." He opens his draws, and begins searching for something. "You remember when we first met, Fist set you up and almost got you killed." She nods, "Then you joined my team to help me take down Saren. The more time that we spent together the more I developed feelings for you." He looks over his shoulder, "You were more than just part of my squad you were something special even if I didn't know it yet." He goes back to searching, "Ever since I was brought back from the dead I felt empty inside, like there was something missing in my life. That went away when I found you at Freedoms Progress, and then again when I saved you at Haestrom." He stops his search, but doesn't turn back to her. "After your trial I said that you deserve better than what you got with your father. Do you remember what you said to me after that?"

"Yes I do... I said that I've got better... I have you."

He turns around, "That's right." Tali spots the object in his hand, a little black box. She gets up, and takes a step closer to him. "I soon realized that not only were you in love with me, but also the one thing that was missing in my life." He moves in closer, and drops down on one knee. "So Tali'Zorah vas Normandy will you marry me?"

Awe struck, "Oh Shepard... I... yes!" She starts to giggle as he gets up to put the ring on her finger. "I'm so happy! I never thought. I didn't want to push you because I didn't know this is what you wanted."

He leans his head on her visor, "Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife Tali. You complete me Tali. I..."

EDI pops up, "I apologize for the interruption Shepard, but you have an incoming call from Admiral Hackett."

Startled by EDI's voice, "Damn it EDI! Don't scare us like that." Half groaning, half sighing. "How important is this?"

"I was told it was urgent."

"Fine I'll take it in here."

"Very well Shepard." EDI disappears.

Tali removes her hand from his, "Do you want me to leave?"

He grabs her hand again, "No, this shouldn't take too long."

He moves towards his model ship's, and activates the screen. The screen fades to black, then the image of Admiral Hackett appears. Shepard nods, "Admiral Hackett, it's great to see you again."

He nods back, "It is also good to see you too Commander." He looks over at Tali, "Unfortunately Commander the matter I have to discuss with you needs to be done in private."

Gesturing with his hand, "It's okay Admiral whatever you can tell me, you can tell her too."

Shaking his head no, "I'm sorry Commander I can't. This is for your ears only."

Tali leans onto his arm, "It's okay Shepard we can talk later."

He pulls her in for a hug, and watches her leave the room. Turning back to the screen in annoyance, "Okay Admiral what is this all about."

"I'm sorry Shepard I meant no offense, but this is a very delicate matter I have to discuss with you."

He crosses his arms, "I'm listening."


End file.
